Breeding Center
Creation ZoshiX Intro The Breeding Center is a place where you can breed your pets to create an egg, which will hatch into a baby pet. Pets can only breed within certain conditions, such as species and gender specifications. To breed pets, place a request on the talk page, and an administrator will respond and allow you to breed your pets if possible. This is a nice way for you and others to get more pets without being greedy and taking every pet there is. Pet breedings must be logical. There is no incest allowed. Even though we are perfectly okay with homosexual pets, it is still physically impossible for them to breed, as is the case with humans. Please be aware that pets can be re-bred for more children. Rules *ONLY ADMINS can edit this page. This is to prevent vandalism. Sorry, guys, We know some of you want to help, but the risk is an ounce too high. *Pets from the breedery cannot be bred unless they're at least 25 days old. Special Combinations *Walker (I) + Wheel (I) = Roller (II) *Tree + Snake = Wrecker *Snake + Fish = Eel *Wheel + Tumbler = Cart *Fish/Eel + Ball = Oyster *Stickman + Fish/Eel = Mermaid *Mermaid + Stickman = Diver *Fish + Dragon = Wyvern (Combak Version) or Seahorse (both 50%) *Cactus or UFO + Bat = Satellite *Stickman + Spider = Alien *Stickman + Cactus = Giant *Cart + Copter = Airplane *Hanger + Tree = Vine *Spider + Fish/Eel = Jellyfish *Spider + Snake = Scorpion *Walker + Eel = Snake *Cactus + Mushroom = Solid *Cart + Fish = Submarine or Walker (both 50%) *Tornado + Solid = Drill *Stickman + Bat = Flyman *Bat + Satellite = Butterfly *Zombie + Dragon = Demon *Scorpion + Ball = Turtle *Wrecker + Tree = Rotator *Eel + Jellyfish = Bacteria *Stickman + Snake = Gorgon *Submarine + Bat = Copter *Mushroom + Dragon = Robot *Stickman + Ghost = Zombie *Alien + Satelite = UFO *Bacteria + Walker = Alien *Giant + Mermaid/Diver = Giantdiver *Dragon + Eel = Hydra *Spider + Oyster = Crab *Oyster + Walker = H-Crab (Hermit Crab) *Stickman + Bot = Fighter *Solid + Wheel = Ball *Snake + Wheel = Tumbler *Tree + Ball = Flower (Body) *Stickman + Roller/Wheel = Skater *Roller + Eel = Gecko *Mushroom + Warper = Pipe Waiting line (Dates are in DMY) [[Breeding Center/Archive|'Archive']] ---- 'DMSwordsmaster' 1.2. 'To ReBreed: Energerio and Lust Hatch expected by: May 24-26. NOTE- Since Energerio is now a Roller, this is a test-breed to see what will come out. Yay for tests! ---- 'Poisonshot 1. To Breed: Frooto and Osumi Egg expected by: May 25 afternoon. Owner requests to name the hatchling by the name "Swimfree". ---- 'Caagr98' 1. To Breed: Ultimate Stickman and Hidinja Hatch expected by: May 25 afternoon An ultimate being and a stealthy ninja, what will we get?! Also, the owner hopes that the hatch is going to the same characteristics of the U.Stickman (Orbs, outline...). 2. To Breed: Peny and Miocha Egg expected by: May 25-26 ---- 'Lazro' 1. To Breed: Sunly and Blulila Hatch expected by: May 26 ---- 'TheFanMaster' 1. To Breed: Ulmeta and Mort Hatch expected by: May 24-26 2. 'To Breed: Frichad and Emulat Hatch expected by: May 25 ---- 'David7015 1. To Breed: Pluto and Soaked Hatch expected by: May 25 ---- 'Gamelover101' 1. To Breed: The Cloud of "ICEF" and Yang of "Yinyang" Hatch expected by: May 27 Fanart Picture (By ThechosenOne) ﻿ Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Stick Ranger